When Darkness sings (Translation)
by nekomode
Summary: Trong thời thơ ấu của mình, Hadrian Potter tiếp xúc với một quyển sổ lạ trống trơn ngoại trừ 3 chữ cái được khắc bên trong: TMR. Sự xuất hiện của quyển sổ đó đánh dấu sự khởi đầu của một chuỗi sự kiện làm thay đổi cuộc đời và cách nhìn thế giới của Harry.


**Summary: **Trong thời thơ ấu, Hadrian Potter tiếp xúc với một quyển sổ lạ trống trơn ngoại trừ 3 chữ cái được khắc bên trong: TMR. Sự xuất hiện của quyển sổ đó đánh dấu sự khởi đầu của một chuỗi sự kiện làm thay đổi cuộc đời và cách nhìn thế giới của Harry.

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter là của JK Rowling, nguyên tác tiếng Anh fanfic này là của Miss Spirit of the Shrine.

**Permission: **"I have nothing against you about translating my story into Vietnamese. All I require is that I'm credited. I've heard of a few cases when such things happen, and, well, credit isn't given. It can turn out to be rather messy, and I'd rather avoid that on both our parts..."

**Warnings**: Slash (khi Harry đã lớn), abuses.

**Pairing**: Tom/Harry (trong tương lai)

**Rating**: T

{blah} = Translator's note

* * *

**Chapter 1****: The beginnings of changes**

Chỉ có hai điều mà Harry chắc chắn trong cuộc đời mình: cậu căm ghét gia đình nhà Dursleys, người giám hộ của cậu cho đến khi cậu đạt 18 tuổi, và cậu rất đói bụng.

Cậu nằm co tròn trên chiếc cũi nhỏ, một con nhện con nhảy nhót trên những ngón tay trắng nhợt nhạt, và cậu nhìn nó với ánh mắt đầy sự ghen tị. Cậu nâng bàn tay mình lên, lật ngược nó lại để có thể nhìn rõ được con vật nhỏ {nguyên tác là critters} tám chân ấy lượn về phía giường nằm của cậu bằng một sợi tơ bạc mỏng, một cái thoáng cau mày hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt cậu. Duỗi thẳng những ngón tay mình ra, đôi mắt xanh ngọc lục bảo bừng sáng lên trong bóng tối của cái tủ {cupboard}, cậu mỉm cười. Một con nhện khác với một đường lằng đỏ chạy dọc trên lưng nó đậu trên đùi cậu, nhưng Harry không cảm thấy phiền. Những con nhện góa phụ đen lẳng lơ đó chẳng bao giờ cắn cậu vì một lý do. Tuy nhiên, cậu không biết nguyên nhân bí hiểm đó. Cậu vuốt ve cái lưng của con nhện chết người ấy một cách lơ đãng để cảm ơn. Con nhện không động đậy, nhưng chi trước của nó có nhỉnh lên một chút rồi rung lên vì, theo Harry nghĩ, hạnh phúc. Harry cũng không chắc vì nó chỉ là một con nhện.

Dựa lưng mình vào tường, nhìn chăm chăm vào cái xà mỏng manh vài feet {số nhiều của foot, 1 foot = 30.48 cm} phía trên, cậu thở dài. Thả con nhện không có nọc độc {ý chỉ con nhện đầu tiên} vào lòng bàn tay mình, cậu đặt nó lên cái xà ngang với một nụ cười đảo ngược. Những điều không tốt sẽ xảy ra nếu auntie {từ thân mật để gọi dì của những đứa trẻ} khi đánh thức cậu dậy lại thấy mình cậu lại bị phủ đầy bởi những con vật bò lổm nhổm này {nguyên tác là crawlies}. Đuổi con nhện góa phụ đen khỏi đùi cậu, dồn nó vào một góc để trốn, cậu tự hỏi mình bây giờ là mấy giờ. Nhìn ngắm cái cửa, biết rằng nó đã bị khóa ngoài, Harry ước gì mình đủ mạnh để có thể đẩy bật nó ra, ước gì cậu đã đủ lớn để không phải bị nhét vào khoảng không gian chật hẹp dưới gầm cầu thang này.

Bụng đói cồn cào dữ dội, Harry Potter nắm mắt lại. Đầu dựa vào bức tường sau lưng, mái tóc bết quanh mặt cậu như một tấm mạng che mặt màu đen, cậu bé với mái tóc màu lông quạ biết rằng ngày hôm nay sẽ là ngày người anh họ của mình bắt đầu đi học mẫu giáo. Ôm chân mình vào lòng, tựa má lên đầu gối gầy, cậu tự hỏi rằng liệu ngôi nhà sẽ yên ắng hơn không. Liệu auntie sẽ khen mình làm tốt hôm nay không?

Cậu không có cách nào theo dõi được thời gian trôi qua, nhưng bóng tối đen như mực dần tan ra và ánh sáng nhẹ chứa đầy bụi le lói qua khe cửa phòng cậu. Những con nhện đã biến mất, cứ như chúng biết rằng sự xuất hiện của ánh sáng nghĩa là những con người lớn sẽ thức dậy, và Harry cảm thấy ghen tị với với khả năng trốn chạy của chúng khỏi họ. Dịch chuyển ra xa khỏi cách cửa, mò mẫm dưới cái mền rách nát để mở lên một miếng lót ván kế bên giường cậu, cậu lấy ra quần áo của mình và mặc vào. Với bộ quần áo mà một thanh thiếu niên có số tuổi gấp ba lần cậu có thể dễ dàng mặc vừa treo lơ lửng trên khuôn người cậu, cậu bé chờ đợi. Chỉ một lúc sau đó, cậu nghe thấy tiếng cót két của bậc cầu thang phía trên cậu và tiếng bước chân nhẹ ở ngoài hành lang bên ngoài phòng cậu.

"Mi dậy chưa, thằng nhóc kia?" Cánh cửa mở bung ra và vẻ mặt cay nghiệt gầy gòm của người dì chào đón cậu. Mụ chớp mắt một chút, cái nhìn của mụ quét qua cậu từ đầu đến đôi bàn chân trần của cậu. Cậu giữ im lặng, đầu hơi nghiêng một bên, mái tóc phủ ngang mặt. Cậu thấy mụ nén lại, mắt ghim vào mặt cậu. Cậu chớp mắt. Mụ lùi lại, nói một cách cáu kỉnh: "Dậy lẹ đi! Trời đất ơi, bộ mi định ở trong đó cả ngày hả?"

Cậu bò ra khỏi cái gầm cầu thang nhỏ hẹp và đứng lên, đóng cửa lại và khóa then cài cẩn thận một cách nhanh chóng. Cậu biết điều đó làm dì cậu vui và đi theo khi bà ta đã hài lòng với tốc độ làm việc của cậu. Cậu đẩy cái ghế đẩu về phía bếp và bước lên nó trong khi bà ta lấy nhiều thứ ra từ tủ lạnh: trứng, bánh mì, dầu ăn, một miếng thịt ba rọi sống và một vài thứ khác và để lên trước mặt cậu. Petunia Dursley, dì cậu và một trong hai người giám hộ của cậu, gửi cậu một cái nhìn chua cay và nói, "Nấu đi, và đừng làm hỏng việc. Tao sẽ lấy sữa ở ngoài cửa."

Cậu yên lặng bắt đầu làm việc, mày nhăn lại và lắng nghe những tiếng động trong ngôi nhà. Cậu nhìn đồng hồ, vào vị trí của những cây kim và biết rằng còn hai vòng nữa thì dượng cậu mới thức giấc. Cậu biết mình chỉ mới dậy khi cây kim qua nấc giữa ở đáy đồng hồ một bậc, dù vẫn chưa biết xem giờ. Dì cậu xuất hiện một lúc sau với một cái bìa cạc-tông chứa đầy những chai thủy tinh chứa sữa trong tay. Bà đặt chúng lên bếp và bắt đầu pha cà phê.

Mình chưa đủ lớn để pha cà phê. Cậu thầm nghĩ, rồi nhăn mặt. Nhưng lớn đến mấy tuổi mới là đủ lớn?

Cậu đã xong được một nửa phần ăn sáng khi cây kim đồng hồ chạy đến bậc tiếp theo và đôi bàn chân của dượng cậu bắt đầu chuyến đi chậm rãi và nặng nề của chúng xuống cầu thang. Harry đứng lặng đi, đôi mắt mở to ra và nhìn về phía người dì. Mụ ta ngưng lại, cái cau mày hiện rõ trên mặt mụ, và mụ cáu lên: "Làm việc tiếp đi thằng nhóc kia. Vernon, mọi thứ ổn cả chứ?"

Cậu nghe dì cậu rời khỏi căn bếp, nghe cuộc nói chuyện giữa dì và dượng cậu trong khi cậu hâm nóng bếp lò. Cậu cố gắng hơn chút nữa để hoàn thành bữa sáng nhanh nhất có thể. Cuộc hội thoại thì thầm của hai người lọt vào tầm tai cậu:"...muốn thức dậy sớm cho thằng bé con nhà mình {nguyên tác: little tyke, có nghĩa là đứa bé hư, được Vernon sử dụng như là một cách gọi Dudley một cách thân mật} , Pet. Hôm nay là một ngày trọng đại, anh không muốn bất cứ thứ gì xảy ra cả. Nghe chưa hả, thằng nhóc hỗn xược kia?"

Người chết cứng lại, Harry gật đầu. Cậu có thể cảm thấy ánh nhìn đau đáu của dượng ghim thẳng vào người cậu, nhưng cậu cố gắng phớt lờ nó để hoàn thành xong bữa sáng. Khi cậu đang chia phần ăn ra ba dĩa trên bàn, cậu có thể nghe thấy người anh họ của mình đi xuống cầu thang. Đặt đồ uống - những chiếc gốc chứa cà phê đen nóng hổi, lên bàn, cậu nhanh chóng lấy danh sách việc nhà của buổi sáng. Ngay khi Harry, với cái bụng cồn cào và chân tay run rẩy, thoát nhanh ra cửa trước thì có ai đó gõ cửa.

Chớp chớp mắt, nhìn chăm chăm vào cái cửa, cậu quay phắt lại, chạy vào nhà bếp và níu níu cái áo kiểu của dì cậu. Bà ta quay nhìn cậu lại, và cậu chỉ về hướng cái cửa trong khi tiếng gõ ngày càng trở nên lớn hơn đang vang vọng khắp nhà. Petunia nhìn về phía chồng mình và hỏi: "Hôm nay anh có trông chờ ai không, anh yêu?"

Một tiếng lầm bầm phủ định trả lời và bà ta đứng dậy. Đặt nĩa và muỗng xuống bên dĩa, mụ chạy đến hành lang. Harry đi theo sau rồi ngừng lại bên cạnh cái ghế sa-lông, bàn tay cậu nắm chặt lấy cạnh ghế khi mụ mở cửa. Từ nơi cậu đứng, cậu có thể thấy người bà cứng ngắt lại, giọng bà vang đến tai cậu: "Đúng rồi ông, đây là gia đình Dursley. Tôi có thể giúp gì cho ông?"

Vernon xuất hiện bên cạnh cậu chỉ vài phút sau. Thế nhưng, ánh nhìn của hắn ta hướng thẳng về phía vợ mình chứ không phải về phía cậu bé đứng bên hắn. Dudley đứng nay trước cậu và cậu phải nghiêng cổ sang một bên một chút mới có thể nhìn quanh qua người anh họ tròn trĩnh của mình. Dì cậu đang tiến thẳng về phía cậu, đằng sau mụ là một người lớn lạ nhất mà Harry từng gặp: ông ta đang mặc một cái áo đầm. Mắt mở to ra, chân trụ chuyển liên tục, cậu chỉ có thể nhìn với sự ngạc nhiên lộ rõ trên khuôn mặt. Loại người lớn nào mặc đầm mà không phải là phụ nữ?

Ông già đi theo sau dì cậu gật đầu chào với một cái nón có đỉnh nhọn trong tay. Ông ta đặt tay lên ngực. "Xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, ông Dursley. Tôi ở đây chỉ để kiểm tra xem cháu Hadrian ở đây có được không thôi?" {nguyên tác: check up on}

Ông ta biết tên mình? Cậu nheo mắt mình lại một chút và đi lại phía sau lưng người dượng to lớn của mình. Những người lạ và kì dị không được vào nhà. Còn người đàn ông này thì vừa lạ lẫm, vừa kì dị, vừa ăm mặc sai cách. Như thể biết được ý nghĩ của cậu, dương cậu cáu lên: "Ông có thể thấy rằng nó bình thường rồi đó! Bây giờ, nếu ông không phiền, xin hãy cút ra khỏi nhà tôi."

"Tôi sợ là tôi chưa thể đi ngay được, ông Dursley. Sao ông không cho các cháu đi lên trên lầu trên chơi để ba chúng ta có thể nói chuyện phiếm nhỉ?" Harry nhìn nhanh lên dì cậu, bà gật đầu. Cậu cầm lấy bàn tay lớn hơn hẳn của Dudley và lôi cậu ta lên lầu trên ngay cả khi cậu trai tròn trĩnh phải đối kịch liệt. Harry nắm chặt tay hơn nữa và ngừng lại ngay khi bức tường hoàn toàn che khuất thân hình của cậu và Dudley. Quỳ xuống, áp tai vào tường, cậu bắt đầu nghe lén cùng với người anh họ kế bên. Cậu nghe thấy Vernon quát lên: "Ông muốn biết gì hả?"

"Hadrian và con trai của ông khá là hòa thuận với nhau, phải không? Harry lớn hơn bao nhiêu tuổi? Tôi có thể gọi cháu là Harry chứ?"

"Nhỏ hơn," Petunia cắt ngang, và Harry có thể tưởng tượng ra bộ mặt đỏ lựng của dượng cậu khi bà ta nói tiếp, "nhỏ hơn một tuổi. Chúng hòa thuận như những đứa con trai tuổi chúng hòa thuận với nhau, ông hiểu chứ. Chúng trải qua những pha khác nhau."

"Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không biết đến khoảng cách tuổi giữa các cháu." Có một khoảng lặng dài trước khi ông ta nói tiếp, "Tôi tưởng chúng cũng cỡ tuổi nhau."

"Không sao." Giọng dì cậu kiềm chế, và Harry biết rằng việc đó không hề không sao. "Hadrian điều chỉnh với môi trường mới thế nào rồi? Cháu ấy có vẻ hơi..."

"Rụt rè?" Petunia hoàn toàn kiểm soát cuộc trò chuyện vì, theo Harry biết, dượng cậu đang rất giận dữ. Dudley đứng lặng người đi ngay bên cạnh cậu khi bà ta nói tiếp: "Nó rất là nhát. Nó cũng không nói được nữa, ít nhất là từ lúc nó vào trong nhà này. Nó cũng hành xử khá lễ phép, nếu ông muốn biết."

"Pet,", Vernon cuối cùng cũng đã cắt ngang được. Hắn ta lên lớn giọng: "Anh không muốn ông già này trong nhà anh! Chúng ta còn không biết tên lão ta!"

"À, xin lỗi, thật xấu hổ." Harry nghe như có tiếng người già đứng dậy, tiếp theo đó là một cái tên, "Tôi tên là Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hiệu Trưởng Trường Pháp Thuật Hogwarts và người giám hộ phía phép thuật của cháu Hadrian James Potter. Tôi không quá khi hỏi xin chút trà chứ?"

Harry ngồi xổm đó, kinh ngạc với cái tên và chức vị được đưa ra. Phía sau cậu, Dudley thì thầm: "Quả là một cái tên ngu ngốc."

Trong đầu mình, Harry đồng tình với Dudley. Trên thực tế, cậu ra hiệu cho anh họ mình giữ im lặng. Ông lão kia nói tiếp: " Tuy nhiên, tôi rất bất ngờ khi biết được rằng Hadrian bị câm."

Harry cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Ông ta nói chuyện như thể ông ta biết rõ mình.

"Nó không bị câm." Petunia phản đối. "Nó chỉ không thích nói thôi. Nó hiểu chúng tôi nói gì nhưng nó chỉ thích giữ im lặng."

"Còn sở thích của cháu thì sao?" Ông già hỏi tiếp. Harry nhăn mặt. Dì cậu im lặng một lúc rồi nói: "Harry có một vài sở thích. Nó thích làm việc trong vườn vào buổi chiều tối, và nó đọc sách một ít. Nó khá nhát nên không tiếp xúc nhiều với những người khác."

"Ông còn muốn biết thêm gì nữa hả?" Vernon cắt ngang lần thứ hai. Giọng hét ông ta gần như giọng gầm của một con thú dữ. "Chúng tôi đã cho nó ăn, cho nó chỗ ở, cho nó đồ mặc. Chúng tôi chăm sóc nó. Chẳng phải đó là đúng cam kết hay sao?!"

Bên cạnh cậu, Dudley cứng người lại. Harry cảm thấy bàn tay người anh họ mình, với những ngón tay mập mạp, chạm nhẹ rồi nắm lấy bàn tay cậu. Thế là Dudley kéo cậu vào phòng ngủ thứ hai của mình. Ngồi trên sàn, một chồng gạch trước mặt, Dudley bắt đầu trò chơi xây nhà với chúng. Cậu ngưng lại nửa chừng, mắt xanh lơ và xanh rêu gặp nhau, và nói, "Chăm sóc em, pa nói."

Sự ngượng ngịu hiện rõ trong mắt người anh họ của cậu, Harry ngồi xuống ở phía bên kia chồng đồ chơi. Đặt cằm lên gối, cậu nhìn người anh họ mình chất gạch. Vài phút sau, cậu đưa viên gạch cuối cùng cho Harry. "Để nó ở trên cùng đi."

Harry làm như được chỉ dẫn rồi nghiêng mình lại, nhìn ngắn tòa tháp với một cái nhăn mặt.  
Những lần hiếm hoi mà cậu đụng vào những viên gạch đó không phải là để chơi với chúng. Lần cuối cùng cậu đụng tới chúng là để dọn dẹp một năm trước, khi anh họ cậu để chúng rải rác ở phòng khách, một trong những công việc nhà mà cậu phải thực hiện hằng ngày lúc bấy giờ. Dudley nhìn đăm chiêu vào viên gạch xanh lá cây ở phía trên cùng tòa tháp với một vết nhăn trên trán như thể đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy nó. Tuy Harry không biết người anh họ cậu đang nghĩ gì trong đầu, cậu cũng sẽ để mắt đến Dudley.

"Hadrian." Dudley bật lên, nhưng Harry biết Dudley không phải đang nói với cậu. Cậu ta cứ như thể đang nếm thử cái tên đó trên đầu lưỡi mình, thực sự cảm nhận nó lần đầu. Cậu ta nửa nói một mình, "Mum gọi là Harry cơ mà. Hai cái tên, lạ nhỉ?"

Harry nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ở dưới nhà, tiếp theo bởi tiếng cửa trước đóng lại và tiếng chân người bước lên cầu thang. Cánh cửa phòng mở ra, Petunia đứng nhìn Harry nhận một viên gạch từ tay người anh họ mình từ ngoài hành lang. Cậu lật ngược nó lại và đặt nó ở vị trí Dudley chỉ cậu, chung với những viên gạch cùng màu với nó. Harry nghĩ thầm trong bụng rằng màu đỏ của viên gạch đó giống như màu máu mà cậu thấy mỗi khi cậu bất cẩn tự cắt trúng tay hay khi đầu gối cậu bị trầy. Cậu lấy một viên gạch khác màu nhạt như màu của bầu trời khi không có những thứ nhẹ và mềm {nguyên tác: fluffy} trôi lững lờ trên đó, và đặt vào nhóm của nó. Harry nghe thấy tiếng cửa phòng đóng lại. Anh họ cậu nói cho cậu nghe màu của từng viên gạch khi đưa chúng cho cậu. Hai cậu bé được ở trong phòng chơi suốt ngày hôm đó.

* * *

Hai tuần đã trôi qua kể từ lúc gã đàn ông kia đến nhà mụ và Petunia Dursley sẽ không còn gì hạnh phúc hơn để có thể xem đó chỉ là một giấc mơ. Tuy vậy, những thay đổi nhỏ trong nhà vẫn tiếp tục day dứt trong đầu bà mỗi khi bà nhớ đến cảnh con trai cưng của bà, bé Duddikins dễ thương, chơi chung với người em họ trong cái phòng ngủ thứ hai của bé. Bé đã đưa những viên gạch cho Harry và đọc to lên màu chúng cho nó. Đó là lần đầu tiên chúng tương tác như những đứa trẻ khác chơi đùa với nhau.

Đứa trẻ tóc màu lông quạ đã ngồi lùi lũi đó, đã nhận lấy và đặt những viên gạch đúng theo lời Dudley chỉ một cách im lặng và chờ tiếp mệnh lệnh tiếp theo. Bé Dudley ngọt ngào của bà đã có một nét mặt lạ nhất! Bé không giận dữ, nhưng bé cũng không hề vui chút nào. Bà biết nét mặt đó. Mỗi khi Dudley nghĩ ngợi về một điều gì đó, dù tốt hay xấu, bé đều có vẻ mặt đó. Đôi khi, bé cần vài ngày, hoặc vài tháng, để ngộ ra được nó. Mụ đang cầu mong rằng những câu hỏi được đặt ra từ chuyến viếng thăm của Kẻ-mà-tên-mình-không-nên-nhớ về chính lão già đó và về người em họ của bé, sẽ nguôi dần và rơi vào quên lãng. Bà có linh cảm rằng hình như hai đứa nó đã nghe lén được một phần câu chuyện giữa vợ chồng bà và ông thầy hiệu trưởng.

Dudley có thể giữ im lặng nếu bé muốn, và Harry vốn là một đứa bé ít nói. Nhìn ngắm hồi lâu cái danh sách đi chợ ,với vài món quà cho con bà đã được thêm vào, trong tay, bà chững người lại. Có lẽ bà nên {nguyên tác là could} mua cho Harry một cái gì đó, không phải một món đồ chơi mà là một thứ gì đó để nó tránh mặt khi khách tới nhà. Dudley có những món đồ chơi của bé, và chúng giúp bé giữ yên khi nhà có những vị khách không mời. Thế nhưng, cậu bé tóc màu lông quạ đó đôi khi lại làm mụ gợi nhớ đến nụ cười thật tươi của một đứa trẻ khác khi nó chơi đánh đu, tay trong tay với mụ lúc nhỏ, một đứa trẻ với mái tóc đỏ rực. Tay nghịch với cái mặt dây chuyền đeo trên cổ, bà ta tự hỏi làm sao mà bà lại nhận được đứa con trai của em gái bà ngần ấy năm trước.

Và lý do tại sao, vì tình thương của Chúa {nguyên tác: for the love of God}, mà thằng bé đó làm ngực bà đau nhói mỗi khi bà nhìn vào mắt nó.

Đẩy những ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu, bà tiếp tục đi trên con đường của mình. Bà tự nhẩm rằng mình còn phải đến năm cửa hàng nữa và chín - không, mười món quà nữa để mua. Sinh nhật Harry chỉ sau sinh nhật Dudley một chút, và bà cần mua nó một thứ gì đó để có thể dập tắt cái bản năng kỳ dị có thể trỗi dậy bất cứ lúc nào của nó. Bà nhớ rằng Lily chỉ mới khoảng năm tuổi lúc những cái rủi ro {nguyên tác: accident} lần đầu tiên xảy ra. Harry sắp lên năm, Dudley sắp lên sáu, bà biết cái nhà này sắp sửa sẽ bị đảo lộn lên. Mụ có thể cảm thấy chúng, những cái thay đổi nhỏ không lý giải được trong không khí ngôi nhà. Mụ sợ chúng. Ôm chặt cái giỏ, với mái tóc búi chặt trên đầu, bà nhìn ngắm kỹ càng những quyển sách và vật dụng trong phòng trước khi chạy nhanh xuống phía cuối gian hàng. Nó ở chót cuối của gian. Một quyển sổ bìa đen hoàn toàn trắng trơn và vô hại nằm giữa bàn. Mụ ra quyết định của mình. Harry là một đứa trẻ đang lớn, và một quyển tập vẽ vô hại sẽ chẳng khiến điều gì xấu xảy ra.

Bà đưa nó ra quầy tính tiền cùng với một vài cây bút chì, một cái đồ chuốt và một vài cây bút màu. Người đàn ông ở quầy ngưng lại khi nhìn thấy quyển sổ đó. Ông ta nhìn bà, đôi lông mày màu đỏ đậm bay tuốt lên trán, và nói: "Quý bà có chắc không? Tôi đã có nó ở đây một thời gian dài rồi đó."

Bà ta nhìn ông ta với vẻ thách thức rồi nói: "Nếu tôi không muốn mua nó thì tôi đã không mang nó lên đây."

"Tùy quý bà thôi.", ông ta vừa tính tiền vừa nói. Chỉ nhiều hơn 5 pounds so với số tiền cần thiết mà bà đã nói với chồng. Vernon sẽ nghĩ là bà đã mua cái gì đó để ăn trong lúc đi chợ.

Nhìn ngắm quyển sổ quấn quanh bởi miếng lụa mềm, mụ cười. Đó chính thứ mụ cần. Rốt cuộc mọi người cũng sẽ phải biết ơn vì lòng tốt của mụ. Tất cả là vì lợi ích chung lớn lao {nguyên tác: the greater good} của cả gia đình, ngay cả Harry cũng sẽ mừng rỡ khi nhận món quà này.

Đúng, đúng là vì lợi ích chung lớn lao đó. {nguyên tác: the greater good indeed}

* * *

**Translator's note**: I'm dead...


End file.
